


Captured

by orphan_account



Series: Captured [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Experimentation, Fluff and Angst, Galra Keith (Voltron), Kidnapping, M/M, Unhappy Ending, mermaid lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 17:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10949316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lance had no idea why the hell he was in a freaking tank, like an exotic pet. But comapred to those watching him, he supposed he was an exotic pet.





	Captured

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a piece of artwork on tumblr, by the lovely littlecofiegirl

His sister had always told him to never go to the surface. Especially not when the purple light was flitering through the currents. But what did his sister know? Rosa has never been to the surface, she didn't know anything. Except, when Lance saw her again, he'd tell her she was right. _Never_ go to the surface. If he saw her again.

* * *

The harsh purple luminescence coming from the overhead bulbs was annoying. Lance didn't like them. He wanted the soft glow of jellyfish and the gentle light of the overhanging star. Lance stared at the lights, before twisting the best he could in the small space. His elegnat tail flicked gently across the glass, as he switched his position, glaring at the surrounding people. If you could even call them people. They were all big, bulky and purple. Like the light. Annoying. Many of them has fur, other's had scales, tehy all had the same, dull, intimidating yellow eyes. Lance twisted again, switching sides. A smaller one, close to the tube that held Lance, was even weirder. Less fur and more pale skin. His eyes weren't the dull yellow, rather a soft purple. His big cat ears twitched and he stared at Lance with a sense of awe in the soft eyes. Lance grimaced and turned away. He wanted out.

* * *

Two weeks. Two long, torturous weeks. They were filled with buzzing lights and flashes of pain, before sweet relif of something warm and gentle flowing through his veins. He liked that part best. But the weird cat thing always looked sad, when he visited Lance, after the ones in masks left. Sometimes he was accompined by a tall female alien, looking more like the others than the boy. Fully furred, dull yellow eyes and a tail to match. She always did something to the small datapad on the side of Lance's tank, that made him fall from the dull, sweetness, becoming more aware of everything. He wasn't sure if he should thank her or not. But when she didn't come, the boy always had his own datapad, typing away furiously, before spending countless hours just...staring. Lance would usually sneer and glare, but the way the boy looked at his tail, it was sort of gratifying. To have someone wrapped around his little finger. Now if only he could speak to him.

* * *

Another week. Still the same. The boy visited and the woman still helped Lance from becoming addicted to the sweet relief. The boy started talking to Lance, about things. Lance couldn't hear him, but the boy talked slowly, so Lance could read his lips. He spoke about his mother, a woman named Rasa(though it was iffy, it could be Raza, though the boy didn't elaborate on which it was) and about himself. Keith. That was his name. It had been a bit of a struggle, getting Lance to understand the letters. But then Keith had gotten impatient and just wrote it down. Lance learned quickly from that. So that's what Keith did. Wrote everything he said on the datapad and held it for Lance to read.

* * *

Lance wanted to go home. He tried to tell Keith that, but Keith couldn't understand bubbles. Keith tried hard, even tried to pop the lid off the tank, to get Lance out, but his mother, the tall female alien had scolded him, told him somthing about druds(Keith later told Lance it was Druids, the masked aliens, with the glowy hands.) Keith didn't try it again. But somehow he figured out how to work the datapad to make Lance's bubbles come out as words. And how excited Keith and Lance were, when Keith could listen to Lance speak and Lance could talk to someone. He spoke of everything he could think of. His home. His family. His friends. Keith didn't have friends or a home. Lance suddenly felt sorry for him, the boy who had never swam before, or felt the stars on his skin.

* * *

Keith had rushed in, fear in his eyes, before he started to try and rip the top off the tank. Lance knew why. The Druids had gotten tired of him. He had gotten weak and frail. His bones were beginning to show through his formerlly tanned skin, now a sickly pale. But still, Keith looked at him with adoration and awe, the same as when he first saw him, all those months ago. Keith was crying. Lance sat on the bottom of the tank, staring up at him, as he struggled to pull the top off. The woman came, in a hurry, in a rush, pulling Keith from the top before typing away at the datapad, then looking at Lance with sorrow in her normally expressionless eyes. She said something, before the darkness claimed Lance. To Lance, it seemed like an apoplogy.

 


End file.
